Rotten Spiral
by eternalkuro
Summary: Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai trouble maker, memiliki hubungan 'special' yang rumit dengan Uknow, seorang aktor yang terkenal yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. YunJae/Yaoi/Incest/Re-make/Oneshoot/ga suka jangan baca.


**Rotten Spiral**

 **.**

Original story **Kusatta Rasen** by **Ogawa Chise**

Re-make as **YunJae** version by **eternalKURO**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Mature-Adult, Out of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dududududu" gumam seseorang saat menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya tanpa memperdulikan sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang tubuhnya.

Seorang murid sedikit nerd -berkaca mata- sedang dibully oleh dua orang, yang salah satunya dengan seenaknya menempelkan sepatunya sedikit keras diwajah si nerd lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan sedikit lebam, kacamatanya pun sedikit retak.

Bullying bukanlah hal baru di matanya, hal tersebut sering sekali dia lihat seperti yang sedang terjadi di dekatnya, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Berikan kami semua uangmu, culun" ucap laki-laki yang menendang si nerd.

Duag

Tiba-tiba orang yang sebelumnya sedang menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, mendorong kepala pembully yang menendang wajah si nerd hingga membentur dinding.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik dan mengganggu" ucapnya singkat.

Bukannya membalas, kedua pembully yang sebelumnya membully si nerd langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ternyata si Jung sialan, ayo kita pergi" ucapnya kesal lalu keluar dari toilet.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Jung sialan' malah cuek dan terfokus pada sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, lalu memungutnya dan membacanya.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Kau sudah menolongku" ucap si nerd pada orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Kau menyukai Uknow, Karam?" tanya orang yang menolong si nerd yang ternyata berwajah cantik dan mengabaikan ucapan si nerd.

"I-iya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya karena dia adalah aktor yang mengagumkan, dan aku adalah fans beratnya" ucap Karam, si nerd sedikit gugup saat berbicara dengan Jung Jaejoong, murid yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya.

Jung Jaejoong adalah laki-laki berwajah cantik yang terkenal sebagai trouble maker di Injoong high scool, hobinya membuat masalah dan paling ditakuti karena bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan murid senior yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya dan menguasai beladiri, padahal tubuh Jaejoong terlihat kurus dan lemah seperti perempuan.

"Aku menyukai filmya yang terkenal 'The Killer'. Uknow sangat hebat dalam memainkan perannya sebagai psikopat yang membunuh dengan cara sadis dan aku menyukai bagian saat dia melukai tubuh korbannya. Kau juga menyukainya kan?" tanya Karam pada Jaejoong yang serius membaca artikel di majalah miliknya.

"Rupanya orang ini sangat terkenal. Disini tertulis 'Wawancara ekslusif dengan aktor berbakat dan terkenal, Uknow', sungguh sangat lucu aku tidak tahu jika dia sampai seterkenal itu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia itu aktor hebat, bahkan filmnya yang terbaru mendapatkan pujian dan meraih penghargaan" Karam menatap Jaejoong seolah dia berasal dari planet lain karena tidak mengenal idolanya, Uknow.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia hanya terlihat seperti pria biasa yang sangat... Ah, sudahlah"

"Eh! Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Karam sedikit terkejut.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sedikit mengenalnya" ucap Jaejoong singkat sambil terus membaca isi artikel tersebut.

"Jika begitu, bisakah kau beritahu aku semua tentangnya, apapun itu terlebih yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun" ucap Karam penuh semangat.

Jaejoong menatap Karam lalu tersenyum -yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai- manis lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir merahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan padamu, karena ini adalah sebuah rahasia dan tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu, termasuk dirimu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Karam yang hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, dan kembali ke kelasnya.

 _Hubungan terlarang antara seorang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya, dan darah kotor mereka yang mengalir dalam ikatan keluarga. Haruskah aku memberitahukan itu pada semua orang?_

 _Aku tidak sebodoh itu..._

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Hey, Jung Jaejoong. Kapan ayahmu akan datang? Dia sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dan kau adalah murid terakhir untuk pertemuan antara orang tua siswa dan guru hari ini" ucap seorang wanita muda berwajah cukup cantik pada Jaejoong yang sedang meletakan kepalanya dia di atas meja.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya yang terpisah oleh dua buah meja.

"Maaf, seonsaengnim. Hari ini appa sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa dia tidak bisa tiba lebih cepat? Masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini, dan seharusnya aku sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu setelah bel pulang sekolah" ucap wanita yang merupakan wali kelas Jaejoong sedikit kesal waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Apa seonsaengnim akan berkencan? Kulihat hari ini seonsaengnim memakai make up yang lebih tebal dari biasanya, kau jadi seperti memakai topeng" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum mengejek membuat wali kelasnya makin tambal kesal.

"Apa?!"

 _Ternyata wanita ini memang bodoh, dan entah kenapa membuatku sangat ingin mengerjainya. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa ada seseorang sedang memperhatikanku._

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu saat merasa ada seseorang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu dan menatapnya tajam.

 _Bau parfum yang menyebar di ruangan ini dan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi gelap seperti ini, aku yakin jika dia sudah datang dan sedang menatapku dari balik pintu itu, dasar aneh._

"Seonsaengnim, sepertinya appaku sudah datang" ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pintu membuat wali kelasnya bingung.

Setelahnya pintu kelas Jaejoong terbuka dan berdirilah seorang pria tampan berbalut jas mahal dengan tatapan tajam.

"Permisi. Saya Jung Yunho, ayah dari Jung Jaejoong" ucap pria tampan itu pada wali kelas Jaejoong.

"Eh?! Uknow?! Bukankah anda Uknow-ssi? Aktor yang bermain di film 'The Killer' sebagai psikopat sadis? Sungguh mengejutkan. Jangan katakan jika anda adalah ayah dari Jung Jaejoong?" tanya wali kelas Jaejoong penuh semangat.

Wali kelas Jaejoong merupakan salah satu fans Uknow, seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal dengan aktingnya yang sangat memukau. Yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho, ayah dari Jung Jaejoong si trouble maker di Injoong high school. Uknow adalah nama yang Yunho pakai saat menjadi aktor, hal yang sengaja Yunho lakukan karena Yunho memiliki sebuah alasan kuat, dan itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Pffft" Jaejoong menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah wali kelasnya yang sangat lucu, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam tanpa eskpresi lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya wali kelas Jaejoong.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apa anda tidak percaya jika saya adalah ayah dari Jung Jaejoong, seonsaengnim?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bukan seperti itu tuan Jung, hanya saja saya agak sedikit terkejut mengetahui jika anda adalah ayah dari Jung Jaejoong" ucap wali kelas Jaejoong sedikit ngeri dengan ekspresi dingin Yunho.

"Jaejoong memang tidak memiliki sedikit pun kemiripan dengan saya, karena Jaejoong lebih mirip dengan ibunya. Amat sangat mirip dengannya" ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah sambil melirik tajam pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya menatap Yunho dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya dan jari tangannya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

Siapapun tidak akan mengira jika Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah ayah dan anak, tapi kenyataannya dalam darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama. Secara fisik keduanya memang sangat tidak ada kemiripan satu sama lain, Jung Yunho memiliki tubuh tegap, kulit sedikit kecokelatan dan bermata sipit mirip rubah ditambah aura manly yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berkulit sangat putih seperti porselen, bermata besar, memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan bertubuh mungil seperti perempuan.

"Tuan Jung, kudengar istri anda sudah tidak ada, apa itu benar?" tanya wali kelas Jaejoong sedikit hati-hati.

"Iya, meninggal tidak lama setelah Jaejoong dilahirkan" jawab Yunho singkat, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

 _Pffft, meninggal? Hebat sekali aktingmu, Jung! Pantas saja kau menjadi aktor terkenal. Dan apa lagi itu? Istri? Menikah saja kau belum pernah, bagaimana mungkin kau punya istri. Yang kau punya hanya anak, yaitu aku._

"Pasti sangat berat menjadi seorang aktor dan membesarkan anak seorang diri, anda benar-benar seorang ayah yang hebat" ucap wali kelas Jaejoong dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi kenyatannya dia menjadi sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mulai tidak memperdulikan aku yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua" ucap Jaejoong asal sambil memutar matanya.

"Jaejoongie" desis Yunho dengan nada rendah sambil melirik tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kemudian sibuk memainkan kursi yang dia duduki.

"Saya berharap Jaejoong bisa meneruskan pendidikannya hingga kuliah dan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, jadi bagaimana prestasinya selama ini?" tanya Yunho pada wali kelas Jaejoong.

"Prestasi Jaejoong sangat bagus dan sempurna, kemungkinan untuk bisa masuk universtas manapun sangatlah besar. Tapi saya rasa Jaejoong sedikit memiliki masalah dengan perilaku. Guru lainnya mengatakan jika Jaejoong perlu belajar untuk bisa bergaul lebih baik dengan yang lain, meskipun begitu saya tidak pernah berpikir itu benar adanya" ucap wali kelas Jaejoong yang hanya di respon dengan datar oleh Yunho.

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau ingin lakukan di masa depan?" tanya wali kelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi seolah berpikir keras lalu berkata. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin menjadi super hero, seperti Superman. Tidak dengan celana dalam merah di luar tentunya... Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, itu memalukan dan aku hanya bercanda, hahahaha"

Duag

Tanpa peringatan Yunho membenturkan kepala Jaejoong ke meja di depannya membuat tawa Jaejoong berhenti seketika, lalu menjambak surai hitam Jaejoong yang hampir menyentuh bahu kemudian menarik kepala Jaejoong sedikit kasar.

"Jawab pertanyaannya dengan benar, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah lalu melirik Jaejoong tajam.

"Sakit~" erang Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit di dahinya dan cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Dasar memalukan" ucap Yunho lalu membenturkan kembali kepala Jaejoong ke meja.

Wali kelas Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong, dan bermaksud untuk menghentikan penyiksaan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tuan Jung, saya mohon berhenti, anda bisa menyakiti anak anda" cegah wali kelas Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menyentuh lengan Yunho.

"Uhuk"

Yunho langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Jaejoong lalu terjatuh dari kursi dan memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya setelah wali kelas Jaejoong menyentuh lengannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wali kelas Jaejoong sedikit panik.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membersihkan cairan merah dari hidungnya hanya menoleh sebentar. "Sepertinya dia sedikit mabuk"

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Yunho lalu membawanya duduk kembali ke kursi yang sebelumnya Yunho duduki.

"Tenang saja seonsaengnim, appaku hanya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini" ucap Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Seonsaengnim, bukankah kau akan berkencan hari ini? Jadi bisakah kita akhiri pertemuan ini dan untuk appa, aku akan mengurusnya tapi setelah aku membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang appaku buat" ucap Jaejoong pada wali kelasnya.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup untuk pertemuan ini, dan kau segera antarkan ayahmu pulang" wali kelas Jaejoong lalu keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk Yunho.

 _Appaku adalah seorang_ _ **misantropist**_ _(sebuah kebencian terhadap manusia lainnya secara ekstrem) akut, dia sangat membenci wanita. Dan inilah yang terjadi jika dia disentuh oleh wanita._

"Appa tenanglah, aku sudah mengusir seonsaengnim. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu" Jaejoong melepaskan jas yang dipakai Yunho dan membersihkan bekas muntahan di kemeja Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada harapan, appa" ucap Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jaejoongie..." ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah sambil mencengkram seragam Jaejoong dan membuatnya terkejut. "Kau pikir semua ini lucu?!"

Sraak

Bruk

Yunho merobek seragam Jaejoong paksa hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas lalu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terhempas ke atas meja.

"Are you fucking mocking me, Jaejoongie? Siapa pemilikmu, Jaejoongie? Katakan!" geram Yunho seperti hewan buas dengan tangan memilin dan menarik nipple Jaejoong sedikit keras.

"Aaww"

"Katakan, Jaejoongie! Siapa pemilik tubuhmu, katakan!" Yunho semakin keras menarik nipple Jaejoong yang Yunho tahu merupakan salah satu titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Arrgh! Kau appa! Aku adalah milikmu appa, seluruh tubuhku milikmu. Hanya milikmu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit terengah yang terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang sedang terengah dan seragam Jaejoong yang terbuka mempelihatkan dada Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi dan nipplenya yang mengeras. Jaejoong memang seorang laki-laki, tapi bagian dada Jaejoong sedikit berisi -walau tidak sebesar milik perempuan- dan nipple pinknya yang selalu terlihat keras dan tegang seperti sedang ereksi. Dan jika ditambah dengan desahan Jaejoong, itu akan berhasil membuat Yunho menjadi horny dan penisnya menjadi hard walau dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Kau benar, kau adalah miliku" ucap Yunho dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya lalu melepaskan celana Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa celananya akan dilepas Yunho berusaha menahannya. "Jangan disini, appa. Terlalu beresiko"

"Kau mulai berani melawanku, Jaejoongie?" ucap Yunho lalu menurunkan celananya kemudian memasukan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras dan berurat kemerahan kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aahhh~" desah Jaejoong saat penis Yunho masuk seluruhnya ke dalam hole miliknya.

Jaejoong merasakan getaran penuh kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya saat penis Yunho terbenam seluruhnya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho, dengan tangan kanannya memeluk kepala Yunho yang sedang dibenamkan di lehernya dan tangan kirinya sebagai penahan tubuhnya.

"Wanita sialan itu membuatku muak dengan ucapannya. Mati! Mati!" geram Yunho sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat kencang dan kasar, malah membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat.

 _Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. Sisi lain dari appaku dan kebencian yang melingkupi dirinya._

 _Saat appaku berusia 16 tahun, dia mengalami pembullyan oleh beberapa orang murid perempuan karena penampilannya sangat jauh dari sekarang, terlihat culun dengan kacamata tebal yang menutupi mata tajamnya. Mereka membawa appa ke gudang sekolah yang jarang didatangi orang, menelanjanginya dan mengikatnya di kursi. Mereka juga mencoret-coret tubuh appa dengan berbagai kata-kata menjijikan dengan tinta permanen yang sulit dihilangkan, dan yang lebih gila, mereka menjadikan appa sebagai sex toy, demi untuk memuaskan hasrat yang seperti pelacur murahan._

 _Mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari, hingga akhirnya salah seorang perempuan murahan yang membully appa hamil dan akhirnya sekolah tahu lalu membawa masalah itu ke pengadilan. Namun selama persidangan berlangsung, appa diminta untuk mengambil tanggung jawab penuh sebagai orang tua untuk bayi yang tidak diharapkan kelahirannya, bukannya menerima ganti rugi atas apa yang sudah menimpanya._

 _Semenjak saat itu, appa memiliki kebencian yang sangat besar pada semua wanita, tapi dia masih mau menerimaku dan membesarkanku, walau pada akhirnya aku menjadi mainannya._

 _Appa akan tetap memiliki kewarasannya jika dia mengeluarkan kemarahannya, dengan cara yang tidak biasa yaitu menggunakan diriku sebagai pelampiasannya, namun kupikir itu bisa dimengerti untuk masalah seperti ini. Bukan berarti dia membenciku, hanya saja wajahku memang sangat mirip dengan ummaku, salah satu perempuan murahan yang sudah menyakiti appa._

 _Dan akting adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku, karena awalnya mereka ingin menghancurkan dan menyingkirkanku saat masih berupa janin. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku membayar semua kebaikannya dengan tubuhku, karena tubuhku memang miliknya._

Yunho melebarkan paha Jaejoong dan mengerakan pinggulnya cepat, membuat tubuh Jaejoong beberapa kali terhentak. Jaejoong sendiri sangat menikmati apa yang appanya lakukan pada tubuhnya, menikmati setiap rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Jaejoong memang seorang masokis, jadi bukan hal aneh jika Jaejoong malah menikmati perlakuan appanya yang seorang sadistik.

Sruut

"Aahhh!"desah Yunho saat dirinya mencapai orgasme dan mengeluarkan spremanya di hole Jaejoong, lalu mencabutnya penis keluar hingga spremanya mengalir keluar dari hole Jaejoong dan mengotori meja.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali, appa. Apa karena akhir-akhir ini tidak kau keluarkan dan jadi terampung sebanyak ini?" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat sprema Yunho yang mengalir keluar dari holenya sangat banyak dan membasahi selangkangannya.

Yunho duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Jaejong -yang sedang melebarkan pahanya dan memainkan jarinya di dalam hole miliknya yang penuh dengan sperma Yunho- menikmati sisa orgasme yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Jaejoong turun dari meja, mendekati Yunho lalu mencium bibir Yunho. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika tidak ada diriku, Appa?"

Jaejoong melebarkan kakinya, lalu memasukan kembali penis Yunho dalam holenya lalu duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

 _Ini adalah rahasia kami, sebuah rahasia yang tidak seorang pun boleh mengetahuinya. Hubungan terlarang yang terjadi diantara kami dan sebuah ikatan busuk yang juga mengikat kami berdua._

Srak

Tap tap tap

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari menjauh. Jaejoong bangun dari tubuh Yunho dan memakai celananya tanpa membersihkan terlebih dahulu holenya yang dipenuhi sperma Yunho, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Jaejoong sangat yakin jika seseorang baru saja melihat apa yang baru saja dia dan appanya lakukan, melihat rahasia yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Jaejoong tidak melihat siapapun karena orang tersebut sudah menghilang, tapi Jaejoong menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di depan pintu kelasnya. Sebuah majalah, dan Jaejoong mengetahui siapa pemilik majalah tersebut.

Sebuah seringai muncul disudut bibirnya lalu memungut majalah tersebut kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya untuk membersihkan sisa kegiatan panasnya, dan setelahnya mengajak Yunho pulang.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong menjalani hari di sekolahnya seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apapun kemarin. Dan saat jam pelajaran hampir berakhir, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk melepaskan panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan.

"Hey, bitch! Apa sperma ayahmu rasanya lezat?" ucap seseorang dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet saat mendengar senandung yang sering Jaejoong gumamkan saat melepaskan panggilan alamnya.

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Jaejoong saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya 'bitch', karena hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam toilet dan Jaejoong mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau tahu, 'bitch' bukanlah kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan" ucap Jaejoong dengan seringai tajam.

Kriet

Pintu salah satu bilik yang berjajar di belakang tubuh Jaejoong terbuka dan terlihat seseorang sedang duduk diatas kloset berbicara pada Jaejoong. "Haruskah aku memberitahukan pada semua orang tentang hubungan 'spesial'-mu dengannya?"

 _Fufufu, tanpa perlu aku mencari, tikus sialan ini keluar dengan sendirinya._

"Sebaiknya jangan, karena itu akan menjadi masalah besar. Aku akan memberikan tanda tangan appaku jika kau bersedia menyimpan rahasia ini, bukankah kau fans beratnya?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis di wajahnya saat melihat orang yang sedang mengancamnya tidak lain adalah Karam.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan sampah seperti itu, tapi aku bersedia tutup mulut jika kau mau berlutut di kakiku" ancam Karam.

"Jadi tundukan wajahmu lalu cium sepatuku dan memohonlah padaku, 'Tolonglah master Karam, aku akan menjadi budakmu jadi jangan beritahu siapapun' sekarang juga" Karam menunjuk sepatunya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Karam datar dengan ekspresi dingin yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho lalu mendekati Karam dan berlutut di hadapan Karam.

 _Tikus busuk ini benar-benar sialan, berani sekali dia mengancamku seperti itu._

Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya saat sudah berada di hadapan Karam yang merasa senang dengan sikap Jaejoong yang menuruti perintahnya.

"Bagus, seperti itu! Semua orang selalu mengerjaiku, dan sekarang saatnya aku membalas" ucap Karan dengan nada riang.

Karam mengira dengan ancaman seperti itu akan membuat Jaejoong takut dan bersedia menjadi budaknya, dan jika itu terjadi maka mereka semua yang sering membully dirinya akan merasa takut karena Jaejoong si trouble maker yang paling ditakuti menjadi budaknya, bahkan Karam sudah membuat daftar balas dendam yang akan dia lakukan jika Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi budaknya.

Jleb

Tanpa Karam sangka sebelumnya, sebuah cutter menancap di sela jari kakinya dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu satu hal sebelum aku berlutut di lantai dan mencium sepatumu" ucap Jaejoong pelan lalu menarik cutter yang menusuk sepatu Karam kasar dan membuat sepatu Karam koyak kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan jari jika kau berani mengancamku seperti tadi, mengerti? Karena jika kau lakukan itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong jarimu, baik kaki ataupun tanganmu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sangat dingin dan memainkan cutter miliknya diwajah Karam.

"Aaaaahhh!" Karam terkejut mendengar ancaman Jaejoong tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan celananya basah.

Karam yang ketakutan akibat ancaman Jaejoong, jatuh terduduk dilantai lalu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan urine dan membasahi celananya.

"Kau memang orang yang menarik, jadi kali ini kumaafkan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam denganku maka aku tidak akan segan menghabisi nyawamu" ancam Jaejoong lalu pergi meningalkan Karam yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Jaejoong saat tiba di apartemen mewah milik Yunho yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi saat melihat namja yang dikenali sebagai manager Yunho sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"Ada apa, Yoochun hyung? Kenapa hyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar appa?" tanya Jaejoong pada manager Yunho.

Merasa namanya disebut, laki-laki yang dipanggil Yoochun hyung oleh Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. "Yunho mengunci dirinya di kamar dan tidak mau keluar walau sudah aku panggil berkali-kali"

Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan appanya.

"Ya sudah, hyung. Aku akan mengurus appa, hyung pulang saja" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis.

"Ah, baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa kau suruh dia makan, sejak tadi pagi dia belum makan" pesan manager Yunho lalu meninggalkan apartemen Yunho.

Wajah ceria Jaejoong berubah kembali menjadi dingin seperti biasanya tepat setelah Jaejoong mendengar pintu apartemen terputup, Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Yunho.

"Semua berakhir! Jika hal ini sampai diketahui publik, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mati!" Yunho berteriak kencang dan mengacak-acak kamarnya hingga dipenuhi bulu-bulu angsa yang berasal dari bantalnya yang koyak.

"Kenapa aku harus menderita seperti ini! God dammit! My life is over!"

Jaejoong yang mengintip dari celah kamar Yunho yang terpasang kunci slot hanya bisa menyeringai saat melihat Yunho sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Appa, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu semarah ini hingga kau mengacak-acak kamarmu seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong dari celah pintu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menatapnya tajam dengan seringai licik yang sedikit mengerikan dimata Yunho.

"Menjauh dariku, jangan dekati aku! Pergi!" ucap Yunho sedikit histeris.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu persatu hingga dada montoknya terlihat jelas dan kedua nipple pinknya yang tegang dan keras.

"Yoochun hyung sudah kuusir, appa. Hanya ada kau dan aku, jadi biarkan aku masuk dan akan kuberikan apa yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mendesah sambil menunjukan nipplenya pada Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat nipple Jaejoong, langsung berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka slot kunci lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjangnya yang berantakan. Yunho melucuti pakaian Jaejoong hingga tidak ada satupun yang melekat di tubuhnya, Yunho lalu menurunkan celananya dan memasukan penisnya yang hard ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

 _Ini adalah rahasia kami yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Setiap malam aku menerima pelampiasan kebencian dari appa, yaitu sex. Ketika dia melakukan sex denganku, dia akan menjadi kasar dan kejam, tidak jarang dia menjambak rambutku dan menggigit bagian tubuhku. Dan sikapnya yang dia tunjukan sehari-hari di depan orang banyak, itu hanyalah akting. Sifatnya yang sebenarnya hanya akan dia tunjukan saat berhubungan sex denganku, hanya aku yang mengetahui semua itu._

"Pffft.. hahahahahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa kencang saat Yunho sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang -dengan penisnya yang terbenam penuh di hole Jaejoong- membuat Yunho yang sedang menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong dan menikmati aroma tubuhnya terkejut, tidak biasanya Jaejoong tertawa sekeras itu saat mereka bercinta.

 _Kenyataaannya adalah, aku ingin semua orang tahu! Aku ingin semua orang tahu tentang hubungan busuk yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada dunia jika hanya aku yang bisa menerima cinta appa yang sangat rumit ini._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir membuatku jantungan" ucap Yunho dengan wajah datar.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap Yunho dengan senyum manis di bibir merahnya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin sesekali mengagetkan appa. Rasanya sedikit menyenangkan bisa membuat jantung appa berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Apa yang membuat appa seperti ini? Apa masalah kemarin? Appa takut hubungan kita diketahui orang banyak?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tenang saja appa, aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu dan kau tidak perlu takut karena aku akan melindungimu. Dan jika mereka mengganggumu, aku akan menyingkirkan mereka, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi"

"Jaejoongie..."

Bruk

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Yunho dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuangku, jadi gunakan aku sebagai pelampiasanmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan pada tubuhku, buatlah aku menjadi berguna untukmu, appa"

Jaejoong kembali mencium bibir Yunho lalu memasukan kembali penis Yunho ke dalam holenya kemudian bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah erotis.

 _Itu benar, aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha menyakiti appa. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka jika itu diperlukan, karena aku ingin menghapus semua kesedihan appa walaupun aku harus mengotori tanganku sendiri._

 _Dan untuk tubuhku sendiri, aku tidak perduli. Selama aku bisa memuaskan dan membuat kewarasan appa tetap terjaga, aku rela jika harus menjadi mainannya selama hidupku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
